dbztfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten
Goten is a hero in DBZ Tribute representing the Z-Fighters. Selecting Goten also includes Kid Trunks as a hero. Goten & Kid Trunks may fuse into Gotenks at level 25. They are automatically assigned to Player 4 (Purple). Overview Goten & Kid Trunks are one of the more difficult heroes to play. They start out as two separate heroes with weaker skillsets, meaning that the player will have to micro both units at once. This can lead to very interesting setups in the early game, whether it be powerfarming two chains at once, or rushing an enemy player with both kids. As soon as they both reach level 25, Goten & Kid Trunks may fuse into a more powerful, single hero: Gotenks. Gotenks has a fully-equipped skillset, complete with multiple transformations. His Galactic Donut is one of few AoE crowd control spells in the game, keeping everyone inside stuck in place (though they are still able to attack). Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack's damage potential may be the absolute highest in the game, with a portion of it even being pure damage. However it's a slow-moving projectile, able to be dodged with ease. The individual attacks don't deal too much, but the spam and triple-hit ability gives it incredible potential. They can even unfuse, allowing them to use the enhanced farming that two heroes can do in order to fuse into an even more powerful Gotenks. However, while unfused, the kids must be extremely wary of any opposing heroes. As soon as enemies start reaching any semblance of a multiplier, either kid can be killed with ease, and fusing can be difficult when they die instantly. Leave them alone to farm, and they'll quickly become out of control for the enemy team. Pros & Cons Pros: * Two heroes means twice the ability to chain: you can chain one kid, while the other one chains, gathers Dragon Balls, or attends the World Martial Arts Tournament * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack has insane damage potential, murdering sagas very quickly ** It is also extremely annoying in teamfights, constantly poking at the enemy with pure damage * Galactic Donut is one of the only sources of AoE crowd control in the game * Can stat up and achieve their max multiplier very quickly if allowed to farm * Many choices in their start (starting in West vs. Capital, rushing vs farming, chaining two separate chains vs. chaining both at the same time, etc) Cons: *Individually, the kids are extremely weak once other heroes start hitting their multipliers. Hunting them is easy and common *No multiplier aside from Super Saiyan before Super Saiyan 3 **Attaining Super Saiyan 3 can be done very fast if unfused, but this is also very dangerous **Attempting to obtain Super Saiyan 3 while staying fused as Gotenks will take a long time *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' is extremely difficult to land consistently, and requires being extremely close to the enemy in order to maximize the damage dealt Transformations |-|Goten & Kid Trunks= |-|Gotenks= Skills |-|Goten= |-|Kid Trunks= |-|Gotenks= Category:Heroes Category:Z-Fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Secondary Carry Category:Rusher Category:Disruptor